Animal FNAF: Retirement?
by DarkLura
Summary: What if FNAF and Animal Crossing take place in the same world? What if the purple guy was caught, reformed and now gets retired? What if he gets the major of a small town instead? Will everything end in chaos? We will see.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Damn, more random ideas that combine something child friendly with something non child friendly xD  
>But it is a nice story idea. I would love it if there would be a game like this :3<br>Well, lets start then :P**

* * *

><p><em>Image the whole happenings of the Five Nights at Freddy's world also happened in a world similar to Animal Crossing New Leaf. Because that is the world we will look at for this little story.<em>

How long has it been by now? A couple of years perhaps? Vincent, also known as the purple guy due to his strange skin color, was caught a couple of years ago, for what he had done. For killing children in the Fazbear Entertainment restaurants. Thanks to him, a lot of unexplainable things had happened in the restaurants from Fredbears Family Diner to the newer Freddy Fazbears Pizza. For many years, he was sitting in prison, even had to fear of execution, until he was declared insane and with that not completely responsible for his horrible actions. He was moved to reformation and after more years behind bars, he was sane enough to get back into society.

He was getting old, working normaly for a year or two, until he went into retirement. His doctors meant, it would probably best if he moves out of the big towns and into a smaller one in the country, far away from any stress so he may stay sane. And so he did. Today, after all what he had went through, he was sitting in a train, a box full of his belongings under his seat and watching out of the window as he passed many fields, seeing farmers doing their job.

Vincent sighed deeply. He was so tired, the sun was setting already and he wanted to get the whole moving thing being over already. Without realising it at first, another traveler sat down at the seat in front of him. "Hello there." The cat said "Which time is it?". Vincent looked up surprised, getting a little blinded by the sun as he did so. "Huh?" He first said, then checked his watch to answer "18:46" "Thanks, my watch has a little defect.". The cat smiled brightly at him, but Vincent was a little annoyed. "Say..." The cat then started talking again "Where are you going?". Vincent didn't wanted to talk, but because the cat repeated the question a couple of times, he said "I am moving to a town called Mugville" "Oh moving I see? Mugville is a nice town, nice and small." "Yeah, my doctor meant I should move there for my retirement".

The cat gasped loudly "You retire? My, I didn't thought you would be that old!". Vincent ignored that little mean comment, looked back outside and aid "Well, I am not THAT old, but it seems like I am not useful for a job either. Don't know what happened, but at some pont, I just couldn't handle any job back in my old home." "Well, I hope you will have fun at your retirement!". Just as the cat said that, an announcement was heard "Next stop, Mugville. I repeat, next stop is Mugville". Vincent was happy to get up, grab his stuff and finally leave the train, but the cat quickly aid "Wait, my name is Oswald, what is yours?" "Vincent" "Well Vincent, I hope we meet again some day." "Yeah sure.". Oswald didn't seem to realice Vincent meant the last part sarcastic and continued to smile, like he just made a new friend.

As Vincent finally stepped outside, he stayed a while until the train had left. Another sigh escaped his mouth, as he looked at all his stuff and the memories with it. What had been stuck with him for a while was the memories of when he was working as a night guard for Fazbear Entertainment. He had mixed feelings for what he remembered from that time. At one side, he felt horrible for his actions, but he also missed the feeling he had during that time. But he was a reformed man now. Everything was different now.

He cleared his thoughts from everything related to that and finally left the train station. But what happened next surprised him. A crowd was expecting him and cheered him as the new major. It took him some time to realize what was going on.

"Woa, wait a minute." He said "I-I am not here to become a major. I am here for my retirement." "Huh?" the crowd said, and then the adorable Isabella stepped forward to say "But... That can't be. Our new major should have arrived and you are the only one who came here today. You have to be our new major." "No, I am not.". The conversation went on that way, until Vincent jut gave up and let Isabella lead him to his office. She introduced him to everybody in the town and told him to get the local Nook property office to get the raccoon build his house, getting a tent to sleep in for now. After the whole chaos of introducing and all, he was lying in his tent.

It was around 22:10 in the evening. Vincent had spend some time to know the villagers better, having already some favorites around them and even helped some with some tasks, but now was covered by his sleeping bag, as he looked through the stuff he brought with him, hoping to fall asleep soon by doing so.

He really missed seing the animatromics, especially Foxy, as for that being his favorite suit. He sighed, putting the picture showing them away.  
>It is said as he got captured by the police, the strange happenings at the restaurants had stopped. It really was more peaceful now, wasn't it? Everything would be good now, wouldn't it? That, Vincent wasn't sure. Thinking he became major just like that, he smiled slightly. Maybe working in a job like that could bring some difference with it. Maybe he would like it, find some new friends and enjoy his new life in Mugville.<p>

With that, his heavy eyelids dropped shut and he wandered in the world of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was foggy. Vincent got up pretty quickly, because it was hard to sleep in the cold. He would be happy when Nook and his team would come to build his house. Nook had promised it would be done as quickly as possible.

For now, he just got up. He even was wearing his thick jacket and pants because it had been so cold at night.  
>As he crawled out of his tent, he stretched his back and let out a loud yawn. It seemed like not many other villagers were up. Looking at his watch, he saw it really was damn early. So, he just went on a walk around town.<br>It really was small, all villagers living close to the fairground where he had planted the tree as a sign of his new job. Close by was the exchange house. They all were close to the coast, while the city hall and train station was high up in the north. Vincent future house was in between those two points, on a, through a river separated, small island if you will in the town.

It surprised him that no one else wanted to live there, but maybe that was because of the simple reason to be close to each other and the only bridge was pretty bad placed. He for his part loved to be alone.

After a while, more and more villagers got up and even the local stores on the other side of the train tracks opened. Because the whole major thing needed some confirmation, he couldn't do any kind of things a major would do.  
>To be honest, Vincent had no idea what a major had to deal with, so he was glad to spend some more time to explore his new home. It surprised him how easy it was to earn money here. He had collected some apples on his walk and as he walked into the exchange house, he was told he could sold them. That was what he did, even he kept a couple of them.<p>

He also bought himself a fishing rot and a shovel. It was all the Nook store had in stock for today, besides some weird furniture objects. At least with the new objects, he could earn more money. It even made fun. While looking for, weirdly easy findable, fossils and fishing, he got into many conversations with villagers and even got dragged to their home. Even it was a little odd and annoying, he got a liking to these villagers. They were so friendly and polite.

* * *

><p>The same routine as yesterday started again: looking for fossils and fish to earn more money. Today, he even got a landing net to catch bugs. Even for them he got money. It was all crazy for him, but at least living here was more easy as back in his old home. Why didn't he moved here earlier?<p>

Around noon though, Vincent got interrupted in his money making by Isabella. She told him his major license or whatever was finally there and she lead him to city hall to explain everything to him. He could do some laws, which were to his dismay in certain patterns. But at least he could get to build things around town. First thing he wanted to build was a better bridge.

It took some time until it got all the money it needed, but it was worth the effort. He fulfilled all the villagers wishes and soon, the town was more beautiful as when he had arrived. He started to like his new job.

* * *

><p>"What is it today Isabella?" Vincent said one day as he walked in his office, sitting down at his chair. To his surprise, a lot of villagers were here too. "Well..." Isabella started "After you fulfilled all the villagers wishes, we thought of giving you something back.". "Huh?" Vincent said, looking confused. But then he wondered what he would get. Maybe some money. He spend a lot of his own money into making the town more beautiful, even he gave many new fishes and fossils to the museum.<p>

"We noticed how much you talked about your old job" Isabella continued. That topic made Vincent look a little embarrassed. He had tried so hard to forget, banish that chapter of his life from his thoughts and leave it in the past, but he told the villagers about it from time to time. Getting reminded of it didn't helped the guilt he felt for what he didn't told them about that.

But Isabella and the others didn't noticed his worry and if, they pretended not to. "We would like to give you something from your old home, so we asked Fazbear Entertainment if we could build look a likes from the animatromics you once worked with." "And they allowed us to do so." One of the villagers interrupted Isabella "They meant it would be great publicity for them.". Hearing what they done for him, made Vincent smile.

He tried not to, not after the past he had with those things. But he couldn't stop himself. "Thank you." He said in a slightly cracking voice. He was so happy, having such good new friends, that even a small tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly found himself in a group hug. Everything was great. And he was only living here for a month now.

* * *

><p>In the following days, new villagers moved into the town, others moved away and more and more animatromics look a likes were build. Even a puppet box, which was a little to Vincents dislike, but because he liked many of the villagers, he let it build for them.<p>

There were also more stores and other things in the shopping area on the other side of the train tracks.  
>A night club, garden store etc.. He was so happy in his new life, even he felt like something was still missing.<br>But he ignored that inner hollowness and returned to his routine. First to the museum for the fossils he had found, then shopping through the clothes and shoe store. When he was on his way to sell some things to Timmy and Tommy, he thought of maybe entering the flower store for once. Maybe he could buy some flowers, so his town would look even prettier.

With that, the door of the shop flung open and Vincent entered the small store. After the small, polite greeting, Vincent took a look at the flower seeds. He was no expert in flowers, but thought the innocent roses would be the best choice. Yet before he was about to pay and leave, his eyes noticed something else: An axe.

Just seeing the tool, Vincent felt some strange feeling and as he thought about it, a smile appeared on his face.  
>"I'll take that too." He said, as he took the axe and quickly handed the sloth the money for those things.<p>

After finishing his routine, he quickly started to use his new tool. It felt kinda good to chop down trees, yet it wasn't quite as fulfilling as...

"Oh, hey Vincent!" The villager Luzie said as she noticed the major chopping trees. Vincent for his part got a little annoyed. Luzie wasn't one of the villagers he honestly liked, she pretty much just bothered him.  
>Yet, he forced to keep his smile as the pig arrived.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Luzie" Vincent said as friendly as he could between clenched teeth "How are you?"  
>"Doing pretty good. But I was looking everywhere for you!" Luzie said, pretty happily.<br>Another thing that liked to surprise Vincent, was how naive and always so joyful the people here were. Maybe he wasn't used to such things even after the long time he was here by now.

Rubbing the back of his head with a confused look on his face, he finally asked "W-Why did you looked for me?". What Luzie said next, she did with white sparks in her eyes "I have some new pieces of furniture back home. You have to come see them!"

Vincent let out a small growl of annoyance, but before he could respond with a no, Luzie simply grabbed his hand and dragged him all the way to her house.

* * *

><p>"And that way, I found out that I was actually still wearing my glasses on top of my head." Luzie finished.<br>After dragging Vincent all the way to her house, she had informed him all about her new furniture and what it meant to her, then got to all kind of other topics. She had literally spend the whole day with him, talking so much that Vincent thought of cutting his ears off. But he knew that wouldn't change a thing.

At least Luzie was as polite that he could sit down and have something to eat and drink, while she was talking about all kinds of boring things he didn't cared about in the slightest. But Luzie seemed to not care that he didn't cared.

"So and how is your day going?" She finally let him speak for once. She had to repeat herself though, because Vincent didn't said anything, just helped himself to another cup of tea, which was pretty cold by now, making it taste less good. "Huh?" Vincent said first, after her repeat and finally answered after she repeat it for a third time. He rubbed his hands over his eyes and face as he said "Not so great. I am pretty tired.".

Looking at a clock, another brilliant idea came into Luzies mind "Hey, how about you stay and we have a slumber party?". Vincent said absolutely nothing. He just stared at her in a way that said "Say what?" and after a while, he dropped the cup he was holding. Not only he didn't liked Luzie and that idea she had, but for that matter, there was not much place in her home and all possibilities to sleep here were in the big double bed she had.  
>No couch, just that bed and the thought that drove into Vincents head, made him want to vomit.<p>

"Hey, Viny, everything alright?" She asked. That nickname she used though, made him even crazier.  
>"Alright?" He said, voice shaking "A-Alright?" "Oh no, you're shaking! Are you cold?" The pig asked, reaching out for the shaking purple man. That made Vincent snap.<p>

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He shouted, his hand reaching for his axe, which had been leaning against his seat and swung it after the pig. And as it hit its goal, a very familiar red liquid touched his face. He had hit her wrist and it bled hard.  
>Luzie went screaming to the ground, holding the wound so it may bleed a little less hard. Vincent just looked at her, shocked yes, but... He felt kinda good.<p>

He blinked, then took a look at his axe, at the blood on it and then at his own face. It was so warm, as he touched it. Rubbing it between his fingers, activated so many memories. How he had lured the children away, how he had killed them. It filled him with joy, he started to smile and finally: To giggle. It has been so long since he last really laughed like that and it got worse. He sounded like a complete mad man.

Luzie just whimpered as she hold her bleeding wrist. She didn't understood what was happening, why Vincent was laughing like that. But she knew it wasn't a good thing, so she tried to crawl away. Noticing that, Vincent stopped his maniacally laughter to talk to her. "You know Luzie?" he asked, walking to her side and kicking her, so she may lie on her back "Just now, you have awaken a joy, I haven't felt for quite a while now. To be honest, I didn't felt it in over SO MANY YEARS!".

He laughed again, sitting down on the wounded pig and holding the axe tight in his hands, before he continued  
>"You probably know what I was doing a long time ago, right? The past for which the villagers did their best so we could have all those look a likes of the Freddy Fazbear crew, if I am not mistaking? Well, shall I tell you a secret? Something I never told anyone here?".<p>

He took her scared whimpers as a yes, as he leaned down and whispered in her ear "I killed children.  
>I killed so many little children. And you know what? I loved it! I loved it oh so much. But I was caught, nearly sentenced to death, before doctors claimed me insane and saved my life from the electric chair.<br>When I know think of it, it would be lovely to feel the electricity of that killing machine.".

He leaned away from her and spoke louder, nearly screamed in his joy "Oh how it must feel to be so close to death! But whatever. I am still alive, I have still some time left before death finally comes to collect my soul. And in that time, lets have some more fun!". He looked down at her. She was about to scream for help, but he quickly covered her mouth with his hand. "Sh..." He said, in a weird, kinda horny way "Please don't cry. Smile! I like to remember my victims with a smile!"

Her screams were muffled, as Vincent lifted the axe, ready to swing it down.

* * *

><p>"... the monkey chase the weasel" Vincent sung, as he buried the body. And with the last shovel full of dirt, his song came to an end "Pop goes the weasel...". He looked down at the small grave. Now he was kinda happy it was so damn late in the evening. No one had saw him burying the body. Finally he felt so good again.<p>

He took out the bag with the seeds, planting them on top of the grave and like usual, the flowers popped up as soon as he did. After that, he turned to Luzies house. The light was still burning. He didn't went to far away from the crime scene to bury the body and also the light had helped him seeing in the darkness. But now, it wasn't needed anymore. So he put away his shovel, went to the door and was about to switch the light off, before he took another good look on how the house looked from the inside now.

Blood was everywhere and nearly everything was covered by it. A sigh escaped Vincent as he leaned against the door frame. After a short while of remembering what he did, he finally switched the light off and went home.

There, he first took off all of his clothes. They were so bloody now. So he tried to get the blood out as good as he could and he honestly did a good job by doing so. After most of the blood was out, he threw them in the washing machine in his cellar, started it and went to bed.

Tonight, he would sleep good, better then he had in the last couple of time.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't took all to long, until the dead body of Luzie was discovered. The villagers who found the grave and the blood covered house, went to tell the major, but because he wasn't in city hall, they told Isabella instead, so she may tell Vincent.

But the purple guy wasn't around for nearly half of the day. Around 12 o' clock, Isabella went to Vincents house just to see where he was. He was pretty much still sleeping when he opened the door, just standing there in his underwear and his hair totally messy. It took even longer for him to finally say something "Oh, hey. Something wrong?"

Isabella was kinda surprised, never seeing him so groggy. But she didn't knew how long he was up last night and why. Being polite, she just said what she pretty much had to tell him "To be honest yes. Some villagers found today Luzie, buried after being possibly... p-possibly...". For her soft heart, she couldn't really finished her sentence.  
>Vincent didn't had the same problem and finished for her "Murdered?"<p>

She sighed and said "Yes. Pretty brutal even.". Being used with that kind of stuff from the past, Vincent had at least some experience with telling lies. So he said "Oh my... Who could have done such a thing?" in a pretty believable way. That started a usual conversation two people would have who were truly shocked about such news, yet Vincent had to hold in a smile. He had enjoyed what he had done and he wanted to do it again.

After Isabella had visited, Vincent got dressed to do some more major work in making sure that such a thing would happen again. Yet, he looked for his next victim as soon as he was done working.  
>Sure, he liked the villagers, but there are always some you don't like or don't like enough to not kill them.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well Paula." Vincent said later that night to his next victim. He had knocked her out, tied her down and again was sitting on top. He kinda liked that. And again, he was holding his axe tight in his hands.<p>

She just whimpered as far as she could. Vincent had made sure she wouldn't scream by filling her mouth with socks.

"I hope you enjoyed the full story." He came to finish. He had told her pretty much the same thing like Luzie, but he had told her more details. It was just so amazing to see the fear in her eyes, as he had told her that.  
>Yet he was still a little asking himself "What shall I do with you?". Seeing he only had an axe, he had to think.<br>He didn't wanted to do the same thing like what he did to Luzie. Sure, it had been fun, but doing the same thing again and again gets boring. But then he had it.

"Sorry for the little break" He said as he finally had an idea "But I had to think a little. I finally know how we will have fun tonight.". With that, he shortly put the axe aside. Paula eyes followed the weapon, wondering in panic what would come next. And what came was rather disturbingly confusing for her.

Vincent got hold on the upper half of her shirt, putting in all his might to rip it apart. Quickly, it was removed from her, leaving her pretty much naked, if she wouldn't have been a bear covered in fur. But it had the same effect if she would have been a human. She tried to scream, her face getting red and tears coming up in her eyes.  
>Vincent just said calmly "Sh... Don't worry, my fuzzy friend. What you may be thinking isn't my thing. My passion lies under your skin!"<p>

He grabbed his axe again, holding it to slowly remove the skin as good as he could. After the first cut, he couldn't resist on simply trying get his hand under the skin around it. Burying it into Paula's flesh felt great.  
>He made the cut deeper by slicing part of the flesh away and as he saw organs, he grabbed them instantly.<p>

Even after Paula was dead, he messed with her body, before finally burying it in front of her house and walking back to his own in the dark of the night. For that matter, he passed Luzies old house, which was replaced by a grave chamber. The small grave he had made was gone, yet the roses still stood where he had planted them.

He wondered how the chamber must look like from the inside. But he had more time for such later. After all, he had some major chores to do in the morning, so he needed his rest for now.

With that, he walked to his house, yet left a blood red strip on the white roses as he let his hand slide over the leafs as he walked past them. Another thing he couldn't have noticed, because it happened on the other side of town was, that the music of the puppet box stopped playing and a long, black slender arm reached out.

The puppet was alive once more and it crawled over the ground to the newest crime scene. It mumbled something as it studied the scene, leaving marks in the blood and leftover gut parts. But besides the crime which had taken place here a short while ago, it looked over all the personal information it could get from the furniture or pictures and other things.

Knowing that its murderer was still alive and now doing all his crimes again, the puppet went to Paula's grave.  
>Looking down at it, the puppet seemed to cry. It remembered, it remembered what the purple guy had done to it so many years ago. And that he was doing it again, had disturbed it in its peace. All it ever wanted, was that the purple guy would be caught and get what he deserved. But now when he was back, the soul who was trapped in the puppet looked at it as its job to finally bring him to justice.<p>

So it dig up the body. Looking down at it, it reached for the soul of it, taking it and finding a new body for it.  
>And because there were so many animatromics in town, that job was done pretty easily.<p>

"For now, rest" its voice told the soul "Soon, we will get the psycho who had done this to you. I promise"

With that, it also looked for the other soul who got killed here and done the same again, before the sun rouse to announce a new day.


	5. Chapter 5

The new day brought the discovery of the newest victim Paula and more for Vincent had to deal with as the major. Yet he couldn't stop smiling. It just felt so great doing it again. Soon, new villagers would move to Mugville and he would be waiting for them. Waiting with his axe ready to break some skulls and cover him in blood and the shovel to dig the bodies.

Yet as he got out of office, he got a weird feeling of being watched by the statues around town.  
>The sky was cloudier too and as he was to plant some new flowers, the green on them looked a little more... purple.<p>

It was odd, but maybe he wasn't feeling so well. As he went home to check his temperature and everything, he saw he had mail. Some letters where the usual hate mail he got every now and then from the families who lost their child because of him and who threatened him with all kinds of things, another letter was from his mom, who was happy that he had a new, better life now and one from a certain Oswald.

He read the letter and realized it was that damn annoying cat from the train. That guy was all like they were friends and even said, when he would be in town in about a month or two, so they could hang out together. Vincent was first really annoyed, but then smiled that he could prepare a special welcome for that blasted cat.

What he thought of was to dig a pit for him, a pit where Oswald couldn't climb out of, maybe chopping of his hands and his feet and letting some centipedes in the pit as well would be absolutely hilarious. And keeping him in the dark through a blindfold? That would make it perfect!

The best place to prepare that would be in his cellar. So Vincent went down there and looked around. There was an empty place in the corner of the back. He would break in the floor so he could get to the dirt below it, digging up the pit. And centipedes were easy to get as well.

It would be glorious, as soon as that cat would come by. Until then, he had to get his little adrenalin kick from the villagers he can get his purple fingers on.

* * *

><p>Another night, another victim. After Vincent had slaughtered and buried Erwin the duck, the puppet got out of its hiding once more to collect the soul for the revenge. But seeing its own murderer, it wanted to try something else.<p>

It followed him, followed the purple guy to his home. That blood soaked maniac. And though the memories were hard to take, it wanted to kill him, it wanted to kill him so badly. But yet, the soul that rested in the puppet was still a child. And it was scared to face the man who took its life away.

Oh those awful memories. The innocent night guards it and its old army killed. All those horrible, blood covered scenes it saw in its final moments or when it saved the poor children souls. It all came rushing back as closer as it got to Vincent. And as it was close enough to reach out and get hold of Vincents neck, the most painful thing hit it. The thought of what it lost and missed the most: Seeing its mother. All that taken by... by that monster!

Covered by the dark, it stood up tall to get its revenge maybe now. But Vincent had been feeling that he was followed, so he turned around. Seeing a dark figure in the dark blue night, Vincent grabbed his axe and swung it after that figure, hitting the puppet in its belly.

It screamed, holding its wound. It maybe didn't bled, but it still hurt. Luckily, it could dodge the second attack.  
>Against him armed, it had no chance. Its body was to weak. But then again, it had a back up.<br>So, it fled. It had to heal and collect more for its army. The more haunted animatromics it would have, the easier it would be to get revenge.

It actually had that plan from the start, even all those years ago in the original Freddy Fazbears pizza restaurants, but just now, it just had a moment of weakness, giving in to its need for revenge. After all, it was the only thing so far, that came back from the afterlife as its murderer started killing again.

And now, being physically hurt, it just realized what a stupid move it had done. As it had lost Vincent, who had chased it because he didn't wanted any witnesses, it left the soul in a blue Bonnie statue, before coming back to its box and slipping back inside, it turned to the night, thinking "Don't be to careless, purple guy. As soon as you do, me and the others will be there. And then your blood will cover the ground"

* * *

><p>The next day, Vincent thought he would hallucinate. As soon as he stepped outside, parts of the trees leafs and grass were purple. Not as faint as the last time he saw a purple plant. Now, it was intense. Like a direct hit in his face. Even it looked weird, Vincent himself had no problem with the color.<p>

Yet other villagers were freaked out by this, as for finding yet another grave. As soon as Isabella and Vincent got told this, Isabelle grabbed for the phone. "What are you doing?" Vincent asked, sitting on his major chair, being a little lazy. Isabelle turned to him, tears in her eyes as she said "Something I should have done as the first grave was found. Calling the police. I wonder why I didn't done it in the first place!" "Maybe because you didn't wanted anyone to ruin your fun?"

That comment made Isabella froze. "How could Vincent saying something like that?" she thought, frozen in place. "W-What?" was all she could managed to say. Vincent just smirked, standing up and walking to her slowly  
>"You heard me right! You, miss goody-two-shoes. No one could be like you, if they wouldn't have a dark secret.<br>I know that. Back in my old town, everyone was like that! Fooling everyone in making them believe they are the nicest person on earth, just so they could back stab anyone later! You don't even live in town! Why? What do you hide, miss hypocritical!"

Tears freely fell. Did he really thought she would be the one behind everything? Well, of course not.  
>He knew he was behind everything, but he couldn't allow the police to be around. That would make everything harder, especially when someone might saw him last night.<p>

He couldn't risk anything now.

"I-I... I DID NOTHING!" Isabelle screamed, letting the earpiece of the phone drop to the ground as she held her ears closed. But Vincent didn't stopped insulting her, throwing all kinds of suspicions he could think of at her.  
>And in the end, he said "You are fired! I can't allow someone like you around my poor citizens!"<p>

She said absolutely nothing, just remained sitting on the floor in a small puddle of her tears.  
>"You heard me!" He repeated, walking after that to the door, opening it and pointing outside "Now go!"<p>

Shakily, Isabelle stood up slowly, before walking outside. The shy looks she gave Vincent, hoping he maybe was just kidding, made her even more scared, because he had a very serious look on his face that left her no hope that he would change his mind. And after she finally was outside, he slammed the door shut.

The last thing she did was going to the shops on the other side of the train tracks, telling her brother Digby what happened, hugging him and then went home. Digby promised he would watch over the town for her, which at least gave her a small smile before she left.

As the villagers asked, Vincent told them honestly what happened, yet he mentioned some things, which weren't true. Even Digby showed up to hear what the major had to say, not believing what he heard. After Vincent went back to his work, looking for a new secretary, Digby sweared "As soon as another poor villager gets murdered, I will call the police. And you, Vincent, I am gonna make you pay for hurting my poor sister and tell such lies about her!"


	6. Chapter 6

Oblivious to the enemies, Vincents day went on as usual. The new secretary was the villager Sandra. She pretty much flipped out as Vincent asked her if she would be up for it. Of course she accepted, what an honor that was to her. Yet Vincent thought of maybe reconsider that and kill her off instead.

But whatever, he had to look for that person who saw him. That guy had property. So he spend all the day pretty much spying on the villagers. He asked if someone was interested in fishing together and all that, yet no villager seemed to be a suspect.

He maybe didn't showed it at first with his brilliant poker face, but Vincent was screaming in rage, becoming more twitchy the longer the day became. And around the after noon, it was clear to everyone else that something disturbed him. They asked what it was, but he told them all the sweet lie "I am just concerned about the one who thinks he can kill innocents in MY town"

That satisfied them, but still, it enraged Vincent even more. At some point, he wondered if his red would turn red with all that blood boiling inside of him. But maybe his blood really was grape juice like some mean kids meant back when he was going to school.

That day, he didn't killed anyone. His frustration though, kept him up all night long. As the sun started to rise behind a sky full of gray clouds, Vincent sat on his bed, his head against the wall, looking down. Just as the room got brighten up a little, he turned his head to look out the window. He growled annoyed, getting up and getting dressed.

Because no one had died that night, the puppet had rested the whole night, hearing no cry for help or vengeance to awake it from its slumber. Back in the day, it maybe was the music box that kept it sleeping, but now, it were the cries of the victims to awake it.

And the purple color of plants had grown just a little wider, more parts of Mugville had now the same purple color.  
>No real major duties today, Vincent again started to spy on other villagers. He was still so pissed and was practically a time bomb. The first villager who would fuck with him today would probably end up dead.<p>

Most even avoided Vincent today, seeing that he spend most of the day chopping down trees and letting his anger out on them. But in the end, two villagers build up the courage to speak to him. You can think what will happen next.

Caroline and Bill thought maybe, they needed to get Vincent distracted from his worries. Maybe a calming tea would help with that. A good thing also was, that Vincent wasn't to far away from Carolines house. So, they went up and told him "Vincent, we... ah... noticed your frustration and to help you, we invite you for some tea over at my house".

They managed that he stopped to disfigure a tree, but he wasn't calmer. The purple man just turned his head to them and yelled "FRUSTRATION? I am BOILING MAD! Everything was FINE, until someone of YOU LITTLE RETARDS HAD TO SPY ON ME! Is it because I am purple? DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM WITH THAT? It SEEMS like it!  
>NOW I HAVE A FUCKING WITNESS AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO IT IS! But as soon as I find it, they are going to be dead!"<p>

Both, the koala and the duck jumped in fear of Vincents outbreak. And he mentioned a witness, made them nervous. Bill was the first to come up with something again "See, Vince, I... ah... I think I am going home and leave you with your busyness." "My... WAIT WHAT?" Vincent snapped, eyes fixed on Bill "WHAT DID YOU-? YOU! IT MUST HAVE BEEN YOU! YOU WERE THE WITNESS! You saw... FUCK ME! HOW HAVE BEEN I SO BLIND? COME HERE!"

With that, he ran towards the duck, who tried to flee, but failed. The purple man grabbed Bill by his wing hand and smashed him against a nearby tree. Without much thinking, Vincent grabbed his axe tight and with one swung, chopped off Bills head.

Caroline mean while was to shocked to move, but after seeing how her best friend had died, she started to scream. "Shit, shit, shit!" Vincent growled. He was just glad Coraline was the only witness around, so didn't had to worry about possible others. He went up to the poor koala girl, grabbing her tight on her wrist and dragging her to her home, saying "You know what, I am now in the mood for some tea!"

* * *

><p>Because of Coralines loud scream, villagers had been looking for her, finding Bills body quickly and looking for Coraline herself. Seeing that smoke was coming from her chimney and the lights were on, they knocked on the door.<p>

Coraline greeted them shyly, herself wrapped in a blanket and the door only a split open, so no one could see inside. The windows for that matter, where covered by curtains. So, no great way to look inside.

"We... ah... heard you scream. Is everything alright?" Digby asked, who had been the first to take action.  
>Coraline answered in a strange, high pitched voice "S-Sure, I mean, no, I mean... oh, its complicated..." "Well, we saw Bill close to your house. He... well..." "I-is dead? I-I know that. It made me scream. You see, I don't feel so well lately... That's also why my voice sounds so strange... And I wanted to try and get to Timmy and Tommy for medicine, but then saw Bill and... I-It scared me so much, I ran right back into my house."<p>

Digby raised an eyebrow, being a little over careful when there was a murderer still running around.  
>Coraline just coughed and said, she would now went back to bed, before she would infect Digby with the flu too.<p>

But for Digby, something didn't felt right.

After a while, until everyone was gone, Vincent sighed in relief and taking off Coralines face from his own and unwrapping himself from the blanket. He threw it back to the bed, covering it a bit as for the limb- and faceless, disfigured body of the koala girl.

After that, he helped himself to a glass of water and sitting down on the couch, covering it in blood. He was so tired now, so awfully tired. He thought of maybe go home, take a shower and then take a nap. That tiredness had him practically in the face, close after getting rid of Bill and Coraline. But it kinda took time for him to realize why it did.

The answer was pretty much in front of him. Opposite of him, was a big mirror and now, looking into the reflecting glass, he saw himself, covered in blood once more. Seeing that it was no hallucination, he started to laugh.  
>He thanked Coraline loudly, picking her body up and dancing a little with it around the room. Realizing also he couldn't leave now looking like this, he waited until it was darker outside to sneak back home.<p>

Good thing Coraline had a TV, making the wait go by a little faster.

* * *

><p>After Digby had left Coraline's home, he went to city hall, asking Sandra if he could use the phone.<br>As he had promised his sister, he called the police. They reached the town by sun set.

Soon, they were everywhere. They talked to all citizens and with that also Coraline. Vincent had to put on her face again, wrapping himself in a blanket and acting all goofy and shy. At least he got to convince the police to investigate the house tomorrow. But knowing the police was now here, made him a little nervous, but also give him that adrenalin kick he loved so much, that he continued killing.

As the police came to his house, while he was still in Coralines, they broke open the door to investigate there.  
>But they found nothing. The hole Vincent had dug up was covered by the washing machine and who would expect something like that? At least the police didn't bothered to look under it.<p>

Finding no clues to the murderer, they made the announcement that they would patrol the town day and night, making sure to catch whoever was behind those cruel actions and bring him or her to justice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Wow, finally seven chapters! Sorry it took so long, but I was stuck at some point and as I got the ending, my internet meant to be a dick and not work, causing nothing of the first take wasn't saved.**

**But at least now I have it. Thanks for reading this far :D**

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" Vincent thought, as soon as he noticed the police officers in town, just as he sneaked back home. The bright light of flashlights traveled through the town like fireflies, as always two officers patrolled the town to keep an eye out for a subject in their case.<p>

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Vincent growled again, as he took off from his hiding place to a couple of trees, hiding there again as another ray of light nearly spotted him. With the police, it would get a little more difficult to get his adrenalin kick.

* * *

><p>Around the same time Vincent was sneaking home, the puppet got up from his slumber. That awful smell of blood, feeling the purple guys presence disturbed it.<br>Well, maybe taking action wouldn't be to wrong.

It carefully sneaked out of his box, crawling towards one of the statues in the city, that held the soul of a victim. "Its time" The puppet whispered in the statues ear. Its eyes started to glow, then, it started to move and with a small scream, it started to walk, finding its target. The puppet just smiled at the sight, seeing the scream also had awoken the other statues which also hold a soul. Now, the puppet just had to get the new ones.

* * *

><p>The scream of the statue had shocked pretty much everyone in town. Villagers got up in their beds, some officers nearly had dropped their flashlights and even Vincent turned around, wondering what could have caused such a noise.<p>

He was halfway home, at the moment hiding at the entrance of one of the grave chambers, two more police men close by. There was not much place to hide, the next couple of trees were pretty far away and he was covered in blood. Things were bad, like, really bad for Vincent.

But he wouldn't give up. He watched the two rays of light, hoping that they maybe would turn around. But it didn't really looked like they would. The purple man mumbled curses to himself, before something happened. A rather loud sound of breaking bones and tearing flesh was heard, followed by a flashlight being dropped to the ground and the other police man to scream in shock.

The man pointed with his flashlight at one of the statues and soon was greeted with the same fate as his partner. Vincent just looked wide eyed at what he had just witnessed. But then he smiled. It was just like back home.

But then he saw the two, glowing sparks of the eyes scanning the dark. They came closer.

Vincent pressed himself against the entrance of the grave, hoping now that that thing wouldn't find him.  
>To his luck, the door gave in like a normal wooden one and he landed on his back in the grave. As soon as he realized he was inside of it, he jumped up and closed the door again, just before the statue walked by.<p>

But even when it was gone, he stayed a little in the grave. Not only to be sure, there was no one around to see him, as for what he saw in the grave as soon as his eyes got used to the darkness.

Vincent wasn't sure about how a grave chamber looks from the inside, but he was sure it wouldn't look like his victims home in an older, dustier and kinda more rotten state. There was even a working lamp, covered in dirt like it was around 100 years old, but at least it still worked. And after lighting it, he noticed that it was Erwins home.

Cornfields covered the ground and the garden wallpaper made it obvious. But the corn turned black and the sky on the wall paper was dark and cloudy. And in the middle of the room, was a scarecrow, with two big buttons for eyes and a carrot stomp for a nose. It was the only thing that wasn't in the ducks home before.

Going closer to it, Vincent also noticed something else: There was a grave below the scarecrow and on a small chalkboard was written: Here lies Erwin. A good friend and beloved member of Mugville. We all miss you Erwin.

Vincent showed no reaction to that, but it kinda gave him a little sick feeling of disgust. So he turned back to the entrance.  
>Looking outside, there was just darkness, the only source of light was far, far away. It seemed the thing that ate the police men was gone and other cops weren't around.<p>

Switching the light off, Vincent went outside, continuing to sneak back home. Little did he noticed the transparent figure of Erwin staring at him, his eyes pitch black with one single white spark.

* * *

><p>"I saw him." Erwins soul thought, as it rushed back to its body. Hitting the metal statue caused it to shake and nearly fall, but as its eyes glowed up, it could prevent it from happening. Erwin was full of rage, starting to run towards the direction it came from.<p>

But it got stopped in its tracks, as soon as it reached the corpses of the poor police men and the puppet who had found them.

"Who did this?" The puppet asked, grumpy yet also a little upset. The statue hissed, before saying something. "I-I saw h-him!" "Its not the time. Not now, while we are still so weak." "W-We aren't weak! Y-You can see that."

The puppet looked at the police men. Before talking to his minion again, it held its belly, which was still cut "This is not strength, this is just wrong." "K-Killing? B-But we are g-going after him too." "I KNOW THAT! BUT HE DESERVES IT! He took our lives like that of a fly, but those two here aren't like him. They are victims just like we are! OH GOD WHY?"

The puppet went down on its knees, holding its head as it started to whimper. If it could still cry tears, it would. It was a murderer too and even now, the need for spilling blood was there. None of his allies would understand. It was the puppets rage who kept them here in this world, they didn't had feelings like remorse anymore, but for the puppet, some of its former self had been staying behind and it felt so terrible for its mistakes.

With a heavy heart, the puppet ordered that Erwin should go somewhere else. It would look after Vincent itself.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as the puppet reached Vincents home, it had to wait. Light still burned inside, meaning he was still awake. It would be to risky to go in now. After all, the puppet was still damaged.

But as soon as the lights were off and the puppet waited a couple of minutes more to make sure he was truly asleep, it went in. Because the village was such a nice place and all, Vincent had stopped at some point to lock his front door, no matter if he was home or not. And for that matter, it was not to hard to open it, even when you have no key.

So there it was, right inside his home. Overwhelmed and nervous, the puppet crawled through the house. The ground floor was pretty normal. A kitchen, a bath and a living and dining room. Nothing unusual, the cellar was the same, except for all the centipedes in boxes. The puppet wondered what its killer would want with those.

Then, it finally stepped up the stairs to Vincent's bedroom. There he was, silently asleep.  
>"It would be... so easy" The puppet thought, as it came closer "I could strangle him. Then he would be gone for good and the others and I could finally rest in peace.". It finally stood above him. It really would be easy. But then it remembered the cut.<p>

"No... He could still have some back up. I don't believe he would rest without any means of defend himself. And if I lose this body... I can never bring this to an end." It backed up slightly. Vincent could have all sorts of aces up his sleeve, or at least the puppet was scared he had one.

But then, its inner desire to kill him screamed "Use a knife. Cut his throat open. Even if he has something to hurt me with him now, he would bleed out to quickly to even touch me. I just go back to the kitchen and... yes!"

Giving in to its desire, it started to sneak back to the kitchen. A simple cutting knife would do the trick. But to the puppet misfortune, a floor board creaked under it as it took a step towards the steps.  
>And it was a very loud creak. And after that sound, it heard how Vincent got up.<p>

The purple man, nearly shot up in bed, switching the light of his night stand on. Seeing nothing at first, he grabbed under his pillow and pulled out a gun. He went to investigate where the sound had come from.

"A GUN?" The puppet thought in shock of seeing the tool from its hiding spot. It was under Vincents bed. But still, it was shocked about the gun. It could becoming nothing but a wandering, restless spirit, if it would have tried to kill the purple man. Good thing it didn't.

Vincent looked through the entire house for any intruder, before going back to bed. Before leaving, seeing it was maybe not the smartest idea to do anything right now, the puppet waited some minutes to make sure that Vincent was truly asleep again.

But... It wanted to set a statement, showing Vincent they are after him. That his terror would come to an end.  
>And then, it knew what it would leave behind.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Vincent woke up still groggy. His eyelids felt heavy and he thought of maybe sleeping longer today. But whatever, he pretty much was already out of bed as he thought of that.<p>

And as he got dressed, he noticed something strange. There was something in a pocket of his pants.  
>Normally, he empties them each afternoon, so what was that? He pulled out a piece of fabric, being on one side completely blank. The other side, was met with widening eyes.<p>

No way. Vincent had just heard rumors about it from former colleagues at Freddy's that posters would change at night to what he saw there. It was the yellow bear head, or also likely called Golden Freddy, its eyes pitch black, but seeming to stare right at you. Vincent still remembered how terrified night guards reported seeing the suit in their office as soon as the posters would change, but Vincent had never seen it in person.

It... made him laugh. Was this some sort of warning from that thing he saw last night? The thing that ate the police men? Well, he was more then ready for the challenge. This would be fun. And the fabric would make a nice flag, to say the least.

It would show, that Vincent accepted its challenge.

So, after a nice breakfast and the usual morning routine, Vincent went to bring the new flag to his office.  
>It seemed the purple color of the plants became more and more intense with each day and the sky was like the latest days filled with dark clouds, like in a thunder storm. But if that would bother the purple man.<p>

Sandra was rather surprised by the flag her boss gave her. It was pretty creepy after all. But to stay in her new job, she faked a smile and said "B-Brilliant design, sir. It matches our town perfectly.". In all his joy, Vincent slammed his hands on her desk and pretty much yelled in her face "Right?". He then calmed himself, as he noticed her stare.

It may was hard for him to notice certain emotions like fear, but he knew in this moment, it may be was no good idea to let her get the wrong thoughts. So, he excused himself, as for having a simple, amazing morning.

"Why that?" She asked. He was pretty much frozen in place, not knowing what to say. Of course that fucking bird HAD to ask a question. There, he slightly missed Isabelle. She had noticed many times how happy Vincent was, yet never asked why if he didn't wanted to, simply being happy for him. But Sandra was different, of course.  
>She was a gossip girl and always wanted to know what was up.<p>

After he didn't answered her though, she started guessing "Was it about the new villager? That human girl Miriam, right?". Vincent said nothing. That girl had just moved in today. Maybe Sandra was guessing he had met her on his way here and maybe had a thing for her.

It was pretty embarrassing, especially when he tried to tell her something else, yet his failed attempts gave her that look. That look that said "No need to talk your way out now, Mister. I know what's up". In the end, he just gave up. The villagers liked to be stubborn, so why bother? He just sat down on his working place, doing his usual work, while she squeaked in joy "Ohmygosh, this is so adorable!"

While working, he thought about it again. Maybe a fake relationship with someone could come in... handy. Especially with the police around or making excuses. Well, as long as the girl would play along.


	9. Short information

**Author's note: Hello and thanks you three guys who followed this story and gave it a favorite so far.  
>It makes me so happy ;-;<strong>

**But well, I am sorry to say it, but I am going to take a break on this. I can't promise when I am about to write more on this, but I try as soon as I can.**

**Also, I started rewriting this tale, meaning I replaced all the copyright characters, places etc. and changed the way the story goes slightly. I maybe try to write that also, but on Wattpad and it will only be called "Retirement?". I can't promise also that I am going to write it there, because I have to deal with school, also write this in my mother tongue (German) to publish it in Germany some day as a book and I am not always writing (Sometimes the motivation or mood for writing is missing).**

**Who of you wants may also can leave some of their thoughts in the reviews, because this fanfic is pretty much made up while I write. I also offer this, because I kinda got stuck right now and some new ideas always help.  
>So feel free to let your ideas flow. Maybe it will get featured in the story ;)<strong>

**But anyways, I hope you guys understand and thanks for staying this far. I love you :D**


End file.
